


Making of a shaman

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incacha know he will die soon, and wants to teach Blair the way of the shaman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making of a shaman

## Making of a shaman

by sweetkitty

http://THE MAKING OF A SHAMAN

* * *

**THE MAKING OF A SHAMAN**

Author: sweetkitty  
E-mail: sweetkitty73@aol.com  
Web Page: [www.geocities.com/sweet73kitty?/Sentinel____stories](http://www.geocities.com/sweet73kitty?/Sentinel____stories) Rating: PG-13  
Category: AU  
Disclaimer: Sentinel is owned by Pet Fly & Paramount. I don't make any money from righting this story. Summer: Incacha has a premonition of his death, so he comes to Cascade to teach Blair how to be shaman; also Jim has visions of creatures with glowing. 

Making Of A Shaman 1/0 

Monday, June 2, 1997  
3:00 A.M. 
    
    
          It was early morning and Jim Ellison the Sentinel of the Great City and his spirit guide were running through a dreamy Peruvian jungle just before dawn.  The sun was rising causing the steam that was rising from the jungle floor to shine a beautiful pink.  Then suddenly out of nowhere a ball of red energy appeared.  Looking around for the source of the energy, he was startled to see men with glowing red eyes shooting at them with spear like weapons.
          A Sentinel is a man or woman with five heightened senses; sight, sound, hearing, smell, taste, and touch genetically enhanced over those of most humans on earth.
           As the creatures where shooting at him and his spirit guide, a golden shield appeared around them both; which caused the blasts from the spears to never reach them.  At first Jim couldn't figure out where the shield was coming from, but then he saw Blair's spirit guide come out of the trees.  That is when Jim realized that Blair was using his Shaman powers to help protect them from these creatures.
           Jim didn't understand at first how Blair had gained this ability, but then he saw an owl fly out of the trees followed by Incacha.  That was when he understood that the Chopec Shaman was helping Blair protect them.  Jim was very grateful that the two shamans were protecting him and his spirit guide, because he knew since ancient times Sentinels and Guides have walked the earth helping to protect the world from these creatures so they would not destroy it.  
    

He also knew that his senses would be able to help him when the time came to help the others protect their world. Jim knew that he would need Blair and Simons' help, when the men that were fighting these creatures came and asked for help. He also knew that Blair and Simon would have to learn how to use their powers if they were to help defeat these creatures. Suddenly the creatures stopped shooting at him and his spirit guide, and turn their attention and began to shoot at the two shamans, but the red energy blasts was being deflected away from them as well. Jim then saw a spotted Jaguar come out of the jungle followed by a beautiful blonde woman and a dark haired man, who where wearing fatigues. They gave him an evil smile before taking out a gun with a silencer, and shooting Incacha in the back. The woman then walked up behind Blair, and his wolf-guide who were concentrating to keep the shields up and shot them both. She then had the man pick Blair up and they walked back into the jungle. Meanwhile, Jim was trying to get out of the shield so he could help both Blair and Incacha, but the shield protecting him wouldn't let Jim pass. 
    
    
          Just as he was getting desperate in his attempts to help his friends there was another ball of energy that appeared, but this one was very different from the first one.  The silver orb moved toward Jim but some kind of noise made it disappear.
           Waking up, Jim realized that someone was knocking on the front door, getting up he went downstairs to see who it was.  Opening the door he sees standing there were Incacha and five Chopec warriors who are all wearing loincloths.
    

"Incacha, what are you doing here?" Jim asked, surprised. "I have come to teach your guide the way of the Shaman. Entequei." Incacha answered, walking into the loft followed by the worries. "Why would you need to teach Blair the way of the Shaman?" Jim asked, confused. As-soon-as he asked that question, he remembered Incacha lying dead in his dream. Sitting down, Incacha answered, "I have seen my future and I will die soon, so I wish to pass along my gift to your guide, before I am gone." "If you know you will die, then do something to change it." Jim tried to grasp the concept of Incacha dying. Jim was worried his dream was coming true. "No, no one can change their destiny." Incacha told him, taking out a piece of paper from his bag. "Man, what's going on?" Blair asked, coming out of his room. "Incacha came to teach you the way of the Shaman." Jim told him. "Wow man, that is like so cool. But why?" Blair asked, surprised. "And how's he going to do that when we don't speak the same language?" "He said that he saw his death." Jim answered, still felling uneasy about his dream. "And he wants to teach you, before he dies." "Then why doesn't he do something about it?" Blair asked, while looking at Incacha. "What about the language bearer?" "He said that it is his and your destiny. And I'll help in any way I can." Jim answered. "I also feel it's your destiny." "Then tell him I'd be honored for him to teach me the way of the Shaman." Blair answered, giving Incacha a smile. (But deep down inside he was scared out of his mind.) "My guide says that he would be honored for you teach him the way of the Shaman." Jim translated for Blair. "Good we will begin tomorrow." Incacha said, putting his thing on the floor and preparing for bed. Followed by the Chopec worriers. 

Everyone where going to sleep when Jim began to dream of the jungle again but this time there was no creatures' just peace and quiet with a little bit of mist in the air. Then out of the forest his spirit guide appears again, along with Blair's wolf guide. The jaguar then transformed into Jim and said, "You are doing the right thing Sentinel. "When you are needed your guide will be able to help you save the world." "How is he going to help me save the world from?" Jim asks, trying to understand. "The guide, the watcher, and you will know everything in due time." Spirit Jim answered, before disappearing. 

Downstairs in Blair's room he was having his own dream, but this one was about why the Sentinel was going to be needed. Walking out of the jungle was Blair spirit guide the wolf, he then transformed into Blair and said," You will need to help your Sentinel save the world." "What do you mean save the world?" Blair was trying to understand what was going on. Then Incacha walked out of the forest; "With your help the Sentinel will be able to tell who these creatures are." Answered Incacha. "Once long ago these creatures used to be called glowing snake eyes by the Chopec ancestors, they tried to rule us but something happened, so they took our ancestors through a large circle." Incacha explained, showing Blair the creatures. "So, what you are saying is that a Sentinel could tell when one of these aliens was around?" Blair asked, after seeing what the creatures looked like. "Yes young Shaman, and as time goes by you will learn more about what you and your sentinel can do." The wolf said, as he transformed into Blair. 

That is when Blair began to think of what other things a Sentinel will be able to do besides seeing, hearing, smelling, touching, and tasting better than most humans. There could always be a sixth sense, but that would have to be tested at a later date. "I will speak to you later young shaman, you will learn a lot from you teacher." Said spirit Blair as he transformed into the world and then he faded away. "Besides being Sentinel and Guide there is another bond, that you will learn in time." Incacha said, as he also faded away. 

Monday, June 2, 1997  
8:00 A.M. 

"Time to get up Chief." Jim said, from the doorway. Man, what time is it?" Blair asked, in a tired voice. "It's eight o'clock. You have ten minutes to get up and dress or I'm leaving without you." Jim answered, as he walked away from Blair's room. 

Blair was just about to ask Jim a question when he saw his spirit guide out of the corner of his eye. When he turned, the wolf was standing there with a very wise look in his eyes before fading away. "Yo, Jim, where's Incacha?"  
"Outside meditating." Jim said, starting breakfast. "Do you think he would mind if I meditate with him later?" Blair asked, making coffee. "I'll ask him." Jim said, serving breakfast. "So how'd you sleep?" Blair asked, as he ate. "OK." Jim said, a bit hesitantly. Hoping that Blair couldn't see his face. (God what kind of dream did Blair have?) 

Finishing his breakfast, Jim went out to the balcony where Incacha was meditating to tell him that he was going to work and Blair was going to school, while Blair went to his room to get his bag. "Can your guide stay home today?" Incacha said, getting up and walking into the loft. "I don't know, but I'll ask." Jim turned calling out to Blair. "Incacha wants to know if you cans stay home today?" "Not this morning I have to give a test, but I can get away this afternoon." Blair said, coming out of his room. "He can't, but he can come home early." Jim relayed Blair's answer. "So, I'll see him later." Blair said, as they left the loft. "If you have any problems just call me." Jim said, as they got into the truck. 

After dropping Blair off at Rainer, Jim headed to the station thinking about the dream he had and Incacha turning up on his doorstep. What could the dream mean and what did it have to do with Blair? 

Major Crimes  
9:00 A.M. 

"ELLISON, my office!" Simon yelled, as Jim walked into the Bullpen. "Yes, sir?" Jim said, walking into Simon's office. "There's been a murder at the docks." Simon said, as Jim sat down. "What do we have so far?" Jim asked, taking the folder Simon handed to him. ""A 24 year old woman, beaten to death." Simon answered. "Was there anything else found by the body?" Jim asked, reading the file. "I want you to look before anyone is allowed near the body." Simon told him. "Why?" Jim asked, surprised.  
"There's some kind of goop near the body." Simon replied. "So you want me to smell it and tell you if it's toxic?" Jim asked, with a reserved look. But inside he felt something was not right. "Yes, but please don't die on me." Simon said, with a grin. "Take Conner with you." "Com on Connor, we have a case." Jim called walking out of Simon's office. "Coming." As they walked out of the bullpen, Megan asked, "Jim you all right?" "Yea, just have a bad feeling about his case." Jim answered. "Do you want to talk about it?" Megan asked, as they took the elevator down. "I can't remember the specifics, but it had something to do with the jungle." Jim lied, not wanting to involve Megan. Hoping that he could figure it out himself. 

The Making of a Shaman 2/0 
    
    
            Megan knew that Jim wasn't telling her the truth, but she also knew that it wasn't the time to push. If she'd learned anything during her time with Jim Ellison it was when to push and when to try again later.  If she couldn't get the answer out of him, she could always sic Blair on him.
            Arriving at the crime scene they got out of the truck, and Jim's sense of smell was overwhelmed by the horrible stench.  Which told him something was definitely wrong.  As they walked toward the body the stench became stronger, stopping Jim in is tracks and he had to fight the urge to throw up.
    

"You all right, Jim?" Megan asked, when Jim stopped. "Yea, I'm fine." Jim lied, dialing down his sense of smell and then continuing toward the crime scene. "You used to be a better liar." Megan thought, following Jim toward the body. Walking up to the body Jim yelled, "Don't touch it!" Jim grabbed Megan's hand, before she could touch anything. "What's wrong?" Megan asked.  
"There is something strange about the seen. Don't touch anything until we know what that goop is next to the body." Jim said, looking at the crime seen. Trying to figure out what it was that was bothering him. Using his sight he checked out the body and that was when he spotted the impression in her scull. "Do you know what's strange about the seen, besides the goop? Megan asked, looking around. "No, it's just I feeling I have." Jim answered, trying to figure out the feeling he was getting. His instincts were telling him to talk to Incacha. While looking the body over Jim's heightened sense of sight sees an indention in the woman skull. "It seems that someone bashed her head in leaving a dent. 

Rainer University 
    
    
            Blair was teaching his eleven o'clock class, when he got a feeling that he should be at home with Incacha learning about the way of the shaman.  After his last class, Blair packed up and got a ride home from a friend.  When he walked into the loft Blair saw that Incacha was meditating out on the balcony, so he decided to join him.  Getting into position, Blair started his breathing exercise until he was in a trance, which took him into the spirit world.
            Appeared in the spirit world, Blair saw Incacha who was with the two jaguars, three wolves, two lions, two Siberian tigers, three Bengal tigers, and four cheetahs. a hawk, three arctic wolves, and a fox.
    

"Welcome young shaman." Incacha said, not even turning to see who it was. "How'd you know it was I? And how come I can understand you?" Blair asked. "Here in the spirit world language is not necessary." Incacha told him, while petting the wolf. "Now I shall give you a name, which means guide. You will be called Mandar." "Cool, who do they belong too?" Blair asked, looking at the other spirit guides. "I can not answer that question." Incacha replied, "But know this they will be there to help you when you need them." "Can you answer some of my question?" Asked Blair. "Yes, if it is possible." Incacha answered, getting up. "It is time to begin." 

Jim and Megan arrived back at the station around eleven o'clock, they were both tired and felt a headache coming on. "Ellison, Conner my office." Simon said, as-soon-as they walked into the bullpen. "Yes, sir," They answered in unison.  
"What did you find out?" Simon asked, as Jim and Megan walked into his office and sat down. "Someone very strong murdered her. She appears to have either been strangled, poisoned, and or hit up side the head, but at the moment we can't tell which." Jim answered, "Also, there was some sort of goop next to the body; I don't know what it is I've never came across it before. It doesn't appear to be toxic, so I had the Crime Scene team start going through the area." "Was there anything else?" Asked Simon, getting himself some coffee. "No, but besides the goop there was some kind of smell." Answered Jim. 

Back at the spirit world, Blair was learning the ways of the Shaman. The first lesson was how to heal, see into the spirit world, and sword fighting. Blair also learned how to help his Sentinel control his senses better. "You must also know that there is another aspects of being Sentinel and Guide." Incacha said, while helping Blair with his sword fighting. "What is it that Teacher?" Blair asked, deflecting the blow. "You will learn that in time." Incacha replies. An hour later, "It is time to leave the spirit world." Around three o'clock Blair and Incacha came out of their meditation, "Welcome back Enrique." Incacha said, as Jim walked into the loft. "Thank you, how did everything go?" Jim asked, tired. "Everything went fine. Your guide has been given a new name., He shall be called Mandar." Incacha answered, as Jim went upstairs to change. "That's a good strong name." Jim said, coming back downstairs. "Incacha said that I still have a lot more to learn." Blair told him, as he starts dinner. "Really, but how did you communicate?" Jim asked, surprised. "We were in the spirit world there's no language barriers." Blair informed him, with a secretive smile. (Wait until he hears me speak in Chopec.) Blair thought with a smile. "So what did you learn?" Jim asked. (God I hope he will be ready to face anything that comes up.) Thought Jim. "How to heal, sword fighting and a lot of other cool stuff." Answered Blair. "I thought you hate fighting." Jim said, surprised that Incacha was able to get him to pick up a weapon "One must be able to defend oneself even if they do not want to." Answered Blair, what Incacha told him while teaching him. Just then Jim's phone range, "Ellison." Said Jim. "Jim, I want you down at the station, and bring Sandburg with you." Simon said, sounding strange. "What's wrong Simon?" Jim asked, picking up Simon's rapidly beating heart. "Just come down to the station." Simon repeated, with more emphasis. Hanging up the phone Jim said, "Chief, we have to go to the station." Getting his coat. "Incacha we have to go back to work, there's a problem." "Remember Enrique, let your Guide help you." Said Incacha. "I will remember." Jim said, putting on his coat. "Tell your guide to remember his lessons." Incacha said, before they left. "Incacha said not to forget your lessons." Jim said, on their way out. "I won't forget Teacher." Blair answered, in Chopec. "When did you learn Chopec?"" Asked Jim. "While meditating with Incacha, I decided to learn." Blair told him grinning. "You are one of a kind Chief." Jim said, giving him an answering grin. "I know." Blair agreed with a smile, and then asked, "So what you do today that Simon wants you back at the station?" "A woman was murdered at the docks. There was something strange about her and the crime scene, and I just can't figure it out." "What was so unusual about the crime scene?" Blair asked, trying to use his new shaman abilities to help Jim. "It's a feeling I have. I just can't put my finger on it." Jim was trying not to think about his dream from this morning. "Also there was some kind of goop next to the body." As they were driving to the station Blair got a flash of the jungle and Jim inside a glowing shield. "Jim what kind of dream did you have last night?" Asked Blair. "Why do you ask?" Jim asked, suspiciously. "I just got a flash of the jungle and you inside a shield." Blair wondered, why Jim was getting so upset. "Are you reading my mind?" Jim asked, becoming angry. "No, I just got this flashes from your dream." Blair reassured him. (Why is he so upset? He knows that he can share anything with me.) Blair thinks, while looking at Jim. "I know you are new at this, but please don't try interpreting my dream." Jim tried to hide his irritation. "I wasn't interpreting your dreams Incacha taught me to see into the spirit world, so that I could help you with your senses." Blair answered him. After a few moments of silence, Jim apologized. "It's ok. When you're ready I'm here to help you." Blair said, no longer getting visions of the jungle. 

Cascade Police Station  
5:00 P.M 

Arriving at the station they took the elevator up to the seventh floor to Major Crimes. When they stepped out of the elevator, they saw people running around looking for something or someone. "Brain, what is going on?" Blair asked, walking into the bullpen. "The dead girl has disappeared." Brain answered, while going through a file. "What do you mean the dead girl disappeared?" Jim asked, disbelief in his voice. "Just what I said, the body disappeared." Answered Brian. "How can a body just disappear?" Jim asked, trying to keep his temper under control. "That...." Before Brian could answer them, two men in dark suites walk into the bullpen and head straight to Simon's office. As the passed by, Jim got a strange feeling that he couldn't explain. "ELLISON, SANDBURG. My office NOW!" Simon yelled, a second later. "Oh, he doesn't sound happy." Blair said, as they walked toward Simon's office. "What's up Captain?" Jim asked, as he and Blair walked in. "This is Agent Fredrick and Carson, they're with the FBI." Answered Simon. "What does the FBI have to do with this case?" Jim asked, looking at the two agents; trying to determine what it was about them that was sending all his senses into over drive. "We just have a few question we'd like to ask you." Said Agent Fredrick, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. He knew the reputation Jim had and he knew what happened if you piss him off. It was very minor compared to what happens when you did something to him partner. "What do you want to know?" Jim asked, trying not to become angry. (God he hated the feds.) "Was there anything strange about the body?" Asked Agent Fredrick. "The only thing we know for sure is that she was murdered by a hit on the head." Answered Carson, still looking at Blair. "Is there a problem Agent Carson?" Jim asked, seeing the look Blair was getting. "No, but your partner looks very familiar." Answered Carson, trying to place Blair. (I know I have seen him somewhere) "Sorry we've never met before. I'm sure I would have remembered." Blair answered, with a smile. (He's right he does look familiar.) "We really should go. If you find out anything about the murdered please calls us." Said Agent Fredrick, while handing Simon and Jim his card before leaving. "Now that was weird." Blair said, after the agents left. Just as the agents left he gets flash of a tiger and a fox running though the jungle. "Blair you all right?" Jim asked, after a minute of tying to get Blair's attention. "Yea." Blair answered, trying to understand the meaning of the vision. "Now can we talk about the body that disappeared?" Jim said, wanting to forget about the two feds. "Right, I want both of you to go over everything that happened today." Said Simon, trying to keep his headache down. "We'll get on it right away." Jim said, getting up. Just then there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Said Simon. Walking into the office Cassie said, "I have the analyses of the crime scene." "What do you have?" Asked Simon.  
"For one thing the woman died of a blow to the head." Cassie answered, trying not to look at Blair, who was giving her a very strange look. "What was the strange goop that was next to her?" Jim asked, trying to keep his irritation down. He was also trying to figure out why Blair kept looking at Cassie in a strange way. "That, I haven't been about to determine yet." Cassia answered, still trying not to look at Blair. "Blair would you stop looking at Cassie." Said Simon. "Oh, sorry didn't know I was starring at her." Blair said, after a second of not responding. "Blair, are you all right?" Asked Simon, while looking at Jim. "Yea, I'm fine." Blair answered, before getting up. "Chief where are you going?" Jim asked, before Blair walked out. "What?" Blair asked, turning away from the door. "I asked you, where are you going?" Jim repeated, walking up to Blair. "Are you ok?" "Yea, I'm fine. It's just something I can't put my finger on it." Blair answered, trying to understand what was going on and where the strange energy that he was felling was coming from. "Excuse me, we were talking about the body." Cassie said, after a minute of trying to figure out what was wrong with Blair. "Can we do this later?" Asked Blair. 

Simon was about to say something, when he saw Jim chock his head, indicating that he was listening to something. When two minutes had passed and Jim didn't say anything or do anything, that's when Simon realized that he had zoned out. "Blair, Jim needs you." Simon said, when he realized that Blair was not paying attention. "What?" Blair asked, turning around to face Jim. 

Turning around he saw that Jim had zoned, while looking out the window. Blair walked up to him put his hand on Jim's shoulder; which pulled Jim out of his zone-out a second later. "Jim what did you see?" Blair asked, as Jim cam out of his zone. "Can someone tell me what is going on?" Asked Cassie. "A flash of light." Jim answered, not paying any attention to Cassie. 

Jim sees another flash of light but this time a hyena and a coyote appear out of nowhere; causing him to tense before two women walked into the bullpen, and headed straight for Simon's office. "Take it easy bug guy." Blair said in a sentinel voice, also seeing the spirit guides before the women walked in. "What can I do for you ladies?" Simon asked, when he saw the women walk in. "We want to speak to the Champion and his Companion." Said the woman in the blue pants suite. "Before I let you talk to anyone, I want to know who you are?" Simon asked, blocking their way into his office. "I am Catherine and this is April." Catherine said, while looking over Simon's shoulder. "Let them in Simon." Blair said, after a minute. (I wonder what they want, and what is that strange sensation I keep feeling.) "Are you sure Blair?" Simon asked, as he looked the women over. "Simon, what is going on?" Asked Cassie. "I will explain everything later." Simon answered. "Now please go and see what you can find out about that goop." "Blair, are you sure?" Jim asked, after Cassie left. "Yes, I want to hear what they have to say." Blair answered, looking at the woman. "Thank you for seeing us Champion." Catherine said, looking at Jim. "I'm not the one who talk too." Said Jim. "What can we do for you?" Blair asked, as the women sat down. "We wish to learn how to use our abilities." Catherine answered. 

* * *

End Making of a shaman by sweetkitty: sweetkitty73@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
